


Silence

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Minific request on the prompt "silent."
Jounouchi has grown accustomed to the silence that clings to Kaiba.





	

Jounouchi propped one leg on the coffee table and flicked through his phone. His thumb hesitated over Kaiba’s name. Glancing at the time, he sat the phone back down, stretching and settling back instead. It would be a few hours yet, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. He was about to grab the remote when Kaiba walked in. “Hey!” Jounouchi said, grinning. “I thought you were gonna be all night.”  
  
Kaiba hung his coat up and headed straight for the couch. He curled beside Jounouchi without a word.  
  
“I’m assuming you don’t wanna talk about it?”  
  
Kaiba’s gaze flicked up when Jounouchi touched his shoulder, as if confirming his identity, then dropped back to the wall. A slight shake of the head told Jounouchi all he needed to know, and he squeezed Kaiba’s hand.  
  
Kaiba lingered at his side for nearly an hour, just close enough to touch, and a vast plain of silence expanded between them. This wasn’t easy for a guy who talked a mile a minute and had little concept of the phrase “inside voice,” but Jounouchi understood. There were parts of Kaiba that caught in his throat, forced deep inside by the weight of obligation and isolation. The process wasn’t entirely unfamiliar.  
  
Jounouchi could read little in the bitter curve of his lip, an expression so common it might as well have been carved into stone. His fingers brushed the corner of Kaiba’s mouth, reacquainting themselves with his skin.  
  
Still soft. Still living.  
  
Kaiba turned, resting his head against Jounouchi’s, and the air changed. This was another kind of silence, warm and breathing, entwined around their bodies. The silence of sleep enveloped them slowly in a connection that didn’t need words.


End file.
